Consumed
by Shadow Rose14
Summary: The relief she felt was great.  It was like all of the pain and hurt she was feeling had been lifted.  She didn't know what was happening, but she didn't care.  She was quickly slipping away, and she didn't even know it.
1. Chapter 1

The chunin exams and the invasion were over. Everyone slowly began to leave the grave of the recently departed Hokage, the rain still slightly pouring. A blond haired boy stood with his teammates. His face was gloomy just like everyone's as he sighed. He turned his face upward to look at the clouds. Small crystal drops continued to fall on his face as his own cerulean eyes began to water. The third was dead.

"Naruto," a boy with raven hair said. His onyx eyes were hard and cold as he looked at his teammate's gloomy face. He turned his attention on to their other teammate, and noticed that her jade eyes where glazed over with something, something he couldn't explain. Her sakura blossom colored hair moved a bit, to where it shaded her eyes and distinguished the boy's view of them.

"It's starting to rain pretty hard. I think I will head home," she said in a low whisper. Naruto's eyes turned on her as she slowly began to walk off, her own face gloomy. There was a silece as she began to leave.

"I think I will head home to," the raven haired boy said after a minute as he began to walk off.

"Sasuke wait. Can't you tell? There is something wrong with her. Maybe we should go with her to figure it out," Naruto said as he looked at the onyx eyes of his teammate.

"Let's leave her alone for now. We have tomorrow off so it gives her some time to sort whatever is wrong with her out. She is probably just stressed," Sasuke said as he turned and began to walk away towards his own home.

Naruto looked at the retreating form of his raven haired teammate and then at his pink haired teammate who was nearly out of view. He knew something was wrong.'Something isn't right. I can feel the Kyuubi stirring. But maybe Sasuke is right. I'll check on her tomorrow' Naruto said to himself as he began to walk off in his own direction. He shoved his hands in his pockets and sighed. He knew something bad was going to happen. The Kyubbi was really stirring and he knew it concerned one of them.

Sakuras eyes where glazed as she continued to walk towards her house. Her face was gloomy as she was deep in thought, so deep she didn't see the thing moving in the shadows behind her. She continued to think of what her blond haired friend, Ino, had said the other day during the chunin exams.

"_Sakura, you're on the super-star team."_

'No. Naruto and Sasuke are the super stars on the team. I'm just a nobody that everyone will forget. Everyone will remember Naruto Uzumaki the Kyuubi holder and one of the greatest ninja in Konoha. Then Sasuke Uchiha, the last surviving Uchiha and holder of the Sharingan. Everyone will forget about me. Naruto is already praised for beating Neji. I am just a person that always gets in the way' Sakura said to herself. The thing in the shadows began to move closer and closer with every negative thought she said.

She continued to talk down on herself as she opened her house door, and began to head to her room. The door turned a black color as a cloaked thing walked through it. It lifted its shadowed head up to where the last part of Sakura vanished up the stairs.

It slowly began to walk up to Sakura, black vine like things covering the stairway as it walked up it. The halls turned a black color as more of the odd vines came out of the walls. The thing walked to an open door and stood in the doorway for a second. It looked at the pink haired girl who sat at her desk and slowly proceeded in. Black vines began to move over the doorway, making it covered except for a few gaps. The things in the room faded away tell the room itself looked like a black void, except for a light that shown on Sakura as she sat still on her chair, holding a small picture frame in her hand.

The thing, whatever it was, slowly began to move towards the oblivious girl. It let its presence be known, dropping its guards as the dark vines let off a dangerous energy, but the pink haired girl didn't notice. She was to deep in thought to notice how much danger she was in.

A blond haired boy quickly turned when he felt a horrible and dangerous energy near. He focused on it and almost screamed. 'Sakura!' he shouted in his head as he took off at the same time a raven haired boy did. He came back to the area they had split up at, and saw that his raven haired teammate had sensed the ominous presence as well. They looked at each other, a look of concern in both their eyes, as they bolted off again, quickly reaching their teammates house. They could fill a deadly energy inside, and they proceeded on knocking down the black door and entering.

Sakura felt herself falling. In her mind she was falling in a black void. She could hear all of her friends, their words echoing in her head. She saw the area around her turn a red hue as each of her friends appeared, their eyes shaded and wicked grins on their faces. In the real world the cloaked thing that had entered her room had put its hands near the sides of her head, and the hands began to glow a black color.

"It's all over for me," she said as her hands fell limp on her lap as she sat there, the picture frame falling to the ground. It hit the floor in a bad angle, a crack appearing in the middle of her in the picture. Her mind faded away, herself becoming an empty shell. Negative thoughts consumed her as she could hear all the remarks she would get from everyone.

"_You're so weak."_

"_Look at poor little Sakura."_

"_You can't even defend yourself let alone become a chunin."_

"_You're so pathetic."_

"_You're annoying."_

"_Weak link."_

"_Can't even defend yourself."_

"_It's all your fault that the people close to you are hurt, Sakura, because you are to weak to even look after yourself."_ That last one stung. She could see all her friends around her, ranting on how she was so stupid and weak.

"No," she said in a whisper clutching locks of her own sakura blossom colored hair.

"No," her voice rose. She could hear them chanting those stinging words in her head, sanding around her. They continued to chant. Her green eyes flew closed and tightened, trying to get the voices and people out of her mind.

"No," her voice began to get louder. She found a hand on her shoulder and looked up into the shadowed face of her blond teammate.

"You're a nobody. You always hold me and Sasuke back. Why can't you just leave? Go away and never come back. Trust me, your doing the village a favor. We have no use for a weakling like you." Tears fell from her eyes. Slowly a black star began to form in the middle of her forehead, two black dots on each side of it. The darkness was consuming her.

* * *

Hello everyone. Well this is my first chapter story so i hope you all like it. Please review, but please don't flame. I'm sorry to say that I will be unable to update quickly, so I apologize in advance. I'll try hard though. Well until my next update. I hope you enjoyed the story!

Shadow Rose14


	2. Chapter 2

The relief she felt was great. It was like all of the pain and hurt she was feeling had been lifted. She didn't know what was happening, but she didn't care. She was quickly slipping away, and she didn't even know it.

Naruto and Sasuke quickly ran up the stairs, slashing at the living vines that tried to stop them. They tired as they battled their way up the stairs, but quickly made it to the top and ran towards Sakura's rook. They saw the black vines covering the doorway, and they each began to cut into the vines. As they fought through the tendrils of vines, the peeked through some gaps and were terrified at what they saw.

Sakura was glowing a black color as flames appeared at her feat. Vines came out of the scorch, and began to form in a ball around her. Only two and half points of the star had been created, each dot already completed.

"Sakura!" Naruto screamed. In the void Sakura's mind was in she could see a faint light. It grew bright as the things around her began to back off, some turning into black smoke. She could hear her name being repeated as someone screamed it. She turned her head and looked at the thing behind her. It was the shadowed thing.

"Those words will sting in your heat Sakura. You know they are true. Come with me, the darkness can ease your pain, can make you stronger. You can prove to them you are strong," it was a woman's voice. It made her feel warm inside, like she could trust it. The person held out her hand, and Sakura slowly began to reach for it.

Naruto and Sasuke looked horrified as Sakura's eyes where covered in a black haze. The thing held out its hand to her as she slowly reached for it, four points of the star done.

"Sakura wake up!" Naruto repeatedly screamed. Sakura slowly stopped moving her hand.

Inside of her she heard the familiar voice, heard her name being called, but she didn't want to turn away from the person.

"Sakura we are here for you!" slowly the blackness began to fall away. She saw the person fade away, but it only turned into a black haze. It shot towards her, and slammed through her, blood flying out of her mouth.

Naruto and Sasuke saw blood fly out of her mouth, and a lot began to fall from the corners of her mouth. The cloaked thing disappeared as the vines shriveled and fell in heaps of dusts, the dust itself disappearing as well.

Naruto quickly ran towards the falling girl, finally able to move through the doorway. He caught her in his arms as he looked at her forehead. The star on it was complete, but he had no time to think of that. It slowly began to fade away as her eyes turned back to their normal jade green color. She looked at the two boys who stood around her and smiled.

"You are here," she said, like she hadn't believed it was them there, and she passed out. Naruto panicked and quickly jumped up. Her face was a ghostly pale, and he could fill her skin growing cold, her heartbeat slowing.

"She can't be dying," Naruto said in a daze. He was frozen, this couldn't be happening. Sasuke grabbed her lifeless body from him, knocking Naruto out of his daze, and they both took off down the stairs. They had to get her to a hospital quick.

The two ran at top speed. They were almost half way there when they noticed she had an open wound on her chest that was badly bleeding. Sasuke looked down at his black attire, and saw the sticky crimson liquid was on the entire lower half of his shirt.

'This isn't good. Sakura what's happened to you' Sasuke said to himself.

The tall white building came into view. They barged through the doors, and nearly gave the nurse at the desk a heart attack. The two boys panted as the lady realized what was happening, and took Sakura from them. The nurse quickly got the pink haired girl to a room, and began hooking her up to machines as someone was sent to retrieve the nearest doctor and then the Hokage. Naruto and Sasuke stood in the room for a second and tried to replay what had happened.

"What happened?" Naruto asked looking at his red hands. He just wiped them on his jacket and made a mental note to do laundry soon.

"I don't know. Something is after her obviously, and from the looks of it, it also wants to kill her. But what I don't understand is why. She isn't a threat," Sasuke said. The boy's eyes glazed over a bit as Sasuke finished. They each could see themselves in a black area, themselves glowing a bit. They heard crying and sniffing and they began to walk towards it. As they got closer they could hear the murmurs of people. A small light came into view and they stopped when they saw the scene.

A two year old Sakura had shoved herself in a corner, salty tears falling from her green eyes. They saw the Third in front of her and two other younger ninja, Jiraiya and Tsunade.

"We must seal it away!" Jiraiya said in an alarming voice.

"Yes, but it will take away all her strength. In the future she won't be very strong. She'll get in the way, she'll be a nuisance," Tsunade said.

"She killed a whole group of nin with a flick of her hand. Even if it was an invading nin it could have been one of ours, or a kid!" Jiraiya said.

"We can't let anyone know about her, but if we seal it…look. The ancient's powers are wearing off. If the other ancient is released……if that happens she will need the power to destroy it," Tsunade said.

"But with that power she can either completely release it or she can destroy it. We must seal the power so she doesn't, by accident, release _that_ ancient. She cannot control and won't be able to control the power without one of the ancients. So if it's _that_ ancient….. We just can't take that risk," the Third said.

"But if she doesn't have all of her power then she will be weak. She may beat down on herself, and that creature can use those negative thoughts to help free part of it. If that happens, the creature can use the darkness in her to bring her over!" Tsunade almost yelled.

"No we must seal it. If she looses control it will be to dangerous. She can do more destruction then it can," the third said as he raised his hand. He mumbled an ancient word, and a small teardrop formed in the middle of the small girls head. It glowed a silver color as she glowed a black. The light surrounding her body collected around her heart, and formed into a small black orb the size of a large marble. Inside you could see the black energy moving wildly. The same thing happened again with the light from the tear drop, but instead it was white. A white orb formed exactly the same as the black one.

"Why can't we destroy it now?" Jiraiya asked.

"Because it will kill her, and the light one could die to. In this world we need darkness and light. And plus only she can kill it, so in the end it will be up to her," the third said as the silver tear drop grew more intense and just as the two orbs disappeared the seal in the shape of a star with two dots on its side appeared on the black orb.

"No," the third gasped and quickly yelled a word the two younger nins didn't know of. The third looked tiered and worn as the silver tear drop glowed even more intense, and in an instant the orbs and the seals had vanished.

"What was that?" Tsunade asked walking slowly foreword to the small girl that looked like she was dropping in and out of consciences.

"It's the seal of that creature. I'm not sure about it because nothing about it has really been documented. We will have to be careful. I fear that if she is placed with the seal, and unlocks it, the world will be destroyed. The light orb is not strong, it is weak and if more darkness seeps into her the dark orb will be victor," the Third said sadly.

Jiraiya huffed, "So our lives are in the hands of a little girl."

Naruto and Sasuke where shocked at the little flashback. They looked at each other and then at the fading flashback. The two year old Sakura was the only image that wasn't blurred. She began to get bigger, and then she was the way she was now, her 12 year old self.

"I'm weak. I'm a nobody. Just like Ino said, I'm on the super-star team but only you two are superstars. I'm just a person that gets in the way. I should just leave, do the world a favor. I'm just a weak little girl," the two boys where shocked as the star seal appeared on her head, and they noticed the cloaked figure was behind her, its hand was rested on her shoulder. They could see the lower part of its face, a smirk played on its lips.

"It's time," the thing said quietly, "to unlock the first point!" it barely shouted the last word. Sakura doubled over in pain as one point of her seal glowed. Her screams wrenched the boys' hearts. She brought up her hands to her head and clutched it, shacking in pain. The two boys began to run towards her but everything began to turn to normal around them, and all they could do was stand there, their mouths wide open.

"To believe that's why she was like that. That's why she couldn't catch up, but that seal. One part of it is unlocked," Sasuke said. Naruto could only shake is head in agreement as they both slowly walked towards the room where most of the bustling had calmed down.

* * *

Well here is the second chapter. Sorry for not updating fast. I'm going to try to update on Wednesday, or if possible, sooner. Well please review! Reviews are greatly appreciated. I hope you all enjoyed chapter two. 


	3. Chapter 3

"You two brought her in right?" A nurse asked as they walked in. They nodded and grabbed chairs. They sat next to her bed and watched as still a small trickle of blood fell from the corner of her mouth. A nurse was beginning to fix it, and they looked at the one who had talked to them before.

"What's wrong with her?" Naruto asked. The nurse sighed and gave a sad smile. Her eyes were full of sympathy and kindness.

"She will live, but she is badly hurt. Her heart was really damaged. Somehow it was cut, and we only managed to heal it partly. Tsunade is on the way to heal her some more. The poor girl, she's gone into a coma, and she is still in it. She should be out of it in a couple of days. But she will be hospitalized for a week. We also found an odd chakra in her as well," the nurse said. This sparked their curiosity as they continued to ask even more questions.

"But now what happened?" the nurse asked as she brushed back her bangs. Naruto sighed and surprisingly Sasuke answered.

"We will answer your questions when the Hokage arrives," Sasuke stated, and took a seat on Sakura's right. Naruto took the other chair and the two of them waited quietly, all concentrated on Sakura.

"Well now will you share with us?" a blond woman asked after a couple minutes of silence, her hazel eyes on Sakura. She quickly walked through the door, and over to where the pink haired girl was placed, a nurse trailing right behind her. She quickly set to work as she listened to the boys explain the story.

"Well when we got to her house the door was black, so me and Sasuke broke it down. There were these vines everywhere, and they attacked us. We cut through them, and when we got to the top a cloaked person was behind Sakura and a star was glowing on her head. Here eyes were glazed over, and vines where surrounding her. Then when the thing disappeared they turned to dust. She started to bleed after that so we brought her back here," Naruto said. Tsunade nodded and wiped the blood off of Sakura's mouth.

"Well she needs rest. I will contact Kakashi after this, and inform him. Are you two staying or leaving?" Tsunade asked as she washed her hands.

"Staying," they both said. Sasuke just leaned back in his chair, and started to go over everything in his head.

'She knows something that going on with Sakura, but she doesn't trust us. That thing must be what was sealed away but they didn't elaborate on it much. It must be something with dark powers. So it was probably sealed away after it tried to take over most likely. These ancient people must have been really powerful. But now it needs Sakura's power or the black orb Sakura posses again to regain total power and if it has whatever it needs the world can be destroyed. And plus that seal. If the thing said one part was unlocked what's going to happen. Hmm. Does Sakura have those powers, or all they all just in the orbs. It's looking really bright now' he said sarcastically. He continued to go over all the possibilities in his head as Naruto sat in his chair and thought of other things.

'That flashback. That means that Sakura is the prime target. No wonder the Kyubbi was acting up. It wants to kill this thing, but I wonder if he can. If Sakura ends up with it what's gonna happen. What if we aren't enough? At two she was able to kill a ninja with a flick of her hand. I wonder how, and that seal' Naruto continued to think, each of them oblivious to the pained expressions on Sakura's face.

Sakura found herself in the same black void. A shiver ran up her spin, and she hooked her arms together for warmth or reassurance, she didn't know. She walked aimlessly around. She didn't see or here anything. She could have sworn she saw something move around her but she couldn't tell.

'Where am I?' she asked herself as a look of worry graced her features. She doubled over and yelped when she felt a pain in her chest. She brought her hand away from it and saw blood; the red liquid was everywhere as the area got lighter. She gasped and stood up. A scream was caught in her throat as she saw she was in a small pond of it. Around her she saw many dead people. Their faces where twisted in pain and sadness. She continued to turn and turn, each time a new person was there, and they always seemed more familiar. Her eyes went wide as she filled with worry. She was scarred. It was rising in her. She felt the scream trying to come out as she looked in the pain twisted faces of teammates.

A blood curdling scream filled the small room and sent both boys up. Sakura was flailing her arms and legs, causing her wounds to open up. The machine she was hooked to for the night began to go off adding to the noise. The shouts of nurses came from outside the doors.

Sakura was becoming pale as blood fell from her wound, turning the white sheets she had a pink color. Her arms and legs where striking out everywhere and Sasuke and Naruto tried to hold them down. She just continued to scream, trapped in her own mind.

Sakura was screaming as the people started to stand. She fell over in the blood pond and began to flail her arms and legs trying to get up. She could feel the liquid trying to consume her. She felt some of the liquid run down her throat, and she began to choke on the bitter metallic taste. She felt people grabbing her arms and legs and that made her even wilder. Her eyes where closed shut as she tried to fight off everything at once. She could feel the darkness getting at her. Her screaming stopped as she began to inhale the blood that she was falling deeper in. She could feel herself sinking. She felt even more things grab her and she began to bight and do everything she could to stop them.

Naruto and Sasuke where glad to see the nurses come in. They where accompanied by their silver haired sensei, and some other random nins that must have been at the hospital. Most grabbed on to Sakura as she continued to kick and punch at them. They noticed her screaming had stopped but her face was a look of terror. It wrenched both the boys' hearts to see her this way. Naruto yelped as she bit him, and two nin where thrown off as she enhanced her hands and legs with chakra. It continued like this as the other nurses, and plus the newly added Hokage, tried to fix her reopened wounds.

Sakura felt a hand grab her head and she bit it, hard. She heard a yelp but paid no heed to it as she continued to punch and kick. She finally decided to enhance her fists and legs, and felt four hands leave. She felt a stingy pain in her heart, like something was either being fixed or broken. She focused on that, and started to attack the hands their. She opened her eyes quickly and saw the cloaked figure. It held out its hand to her and spoke in the same warm tone that had promised her pain to ease if she went with it.

"Sakura I can give you power. They try to hurt you. They want you gone. Let me help you. Unlock the second point," it said as Sakura was about to touch the pale hand held out to her.

"Please help me," she said. The thing smirked and its hands glowed a black color.

"I will give you the powers of darkness and evil. It will feed off the pain, misery, and betrayal that is within you. Kill them Sakura. Kill those dear to you. In the end they will just hurt you. Kill them now, the blond and the raven haired," the thing said in a husky whisper that sent shivers up Sakura spine. "Kill them!"


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone in the room was thrown back as an explosion of chakra sent them flying. Sakura's eyes flew open, but they where unfocused and covered in a black haze. Chakra began to consumer her, forming a ball as the same vines from her house appeared from the chakra and wrapped around her wrists, ankles, and neck. She screamed in pain as she felt so much power rushing into her, so much power. She could feel the strength it gave her, filling her entirely. The energy turned into a shell as she was fed the power. The seal that had the star and the two dots appeared. The star quickly raced and finished as a black light shot out of it. It sent her head snapping back as the tear drop seal appeared. The energy that had shot from the star seal hit the top of the orb she was in and shattered it into pieces. Two pieces hit her hands as black gloves appeared, each went up to her elbow and armored wrist bands appeared with red gems. Two other pieces hit her shoulder, and shoulder plates appeared, red gems in them as well. A chest plate was formed by another piece, as well as knee guards, black slippers that tied up to her knee, and a plate of armor that went around her like a belt with red gems appeared on her as well. Small plates of armor that where connected by rings appeared on the armored belt, making it look like it was a skirt.

The last piece hit her forehead where a black metal band appeared around her head, an open circle was in the middle which allowed the star seal to be seen.

Everyone outside the orb watched as it cracked and shattered. They covered their faces and eyes, protecting them from the flying debris, as they slowly looked at the transformed Sakura. To say the least, everyone was shocked, Naruto and Sasuke where especially shocked by the chakra levels she emitted. They could feel the waves of energy she emitted, invisible forces baring down on all of them.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled as he ran up to her. Sakura just threw out her hand, and Naruto was sent flying back as something hit him.

"What happened to you?!" Sasuke yelled appearing behind her. She turned quickly and sent him into the wall with a quick kick to his stomach.

"It told me! You want to kill me! I won't let you!" she yelled as a sword appeared in her hand. She charged at the group. In an instant Tsunade had somehow gotten all of them out of the way just in time, saving them from a possibly fatal attack.

"Get out of her. Team 7 is the only ones that need to be here!" Tsunade yelled to the others that occupied the room. They tried to protest, wanting to help, but she wouldn't hear of it.

"GO!" she screamed. The people scattered. She looked back to see the sensei of team 7 getting thrown back, colliding with a wall.

"Kakashi! Fighting wont work," Tsunade said running over to him.

"What's wrong with her? I have never seen this before," he said.

"She has it. She has the light and dark orbs. She is unbalanced. _It_ has been unleashed and is after her," Tsunade said, thinking of the thing responsible for the girl's behavior. The four people looked at the girl, and they noted her eyes where glazed over like every other time she had been caught in the creature's power.

"Die," Naruto and Sasuke heard a voice under hers. As she spoke the voice that they heard began to rise until it was that voice that was talking. Sakura's voice seemed a mere whisper.

"Now perish," it screamed as Sakura slammed down at Naruto. He barely had enough time to bring up a kunai and block the sword, but he was thrown down.

"Sakura wake up. Its not you who is doing this!" Naruto yelled as he yelped. The sword had been slashed across his chest, and his shoulder had been heavily damaged. Her cold dark eyes looked at him as an evil smirk graced her lips.

She turned her attention to the two older ninjas.

"Sakura don't do this!" Tsunade said. She couldn't hurt the girl, the blond woman noted to herself. 'It's not even her doing this' Tsunade was confused as she tried to figure out what to do, anything that she could do.

"Sakura stop this," Sasuke yelled and threw some kunais at the sword she held, trying to knock it out of her grip. It was useless. She easily deflected them, sending them back towards the onyx eyed boy. He dodged one as the other hit his stomach. Sakura stopped, frozen as she saw his blood spurt out of him, as well as the same crimson substance that poured from her blond teammates wound. She dropped the sword, and instantly her hands flew up to her head, clutching her pink hair in fistfuls. Everyone shivered slightly as a horrible scream wrenched itself from her throat.

"Sakura wake up!" Naruto shouted. "This isn't you! Snap out of it!" the shouting went on trying to snap her out of what was taking over.

Sakura stood in her mind, the black void. She had on her regular attire, but she looked at herself, the one with the black armor, except this Sakura had black hair and wore black clothing instead of her red dress.

The dark Sakura walked towards her, a cynical smile on her face.

"Sakura why do you resist? I want to help you," the dark Sakura said in a purring voice before turning into the cloaked thing.

"But it feels wrong," Sakura said, her face showing her tiredness and dear. The star seal was there but it was left unnoticed by the two of them.

"Don't be afraid of the power, of killing them. They try to hurt you, they want you gone. They try to take the power that is yours," Sakura's eyes where clouded as she seemed to fall, to fall into the illusion that the cloaked thing had placed up for her.

She began to close her eyes, accepting the darkness. A small white light appeared before her just as she was completely consumed, and she heard shouting. Someone was calling her. She could hear her name being called. People where shouting for her to wake up, to snap out of it, to not give up.

"What do they mean," she said. Her eyes opened and they cleared, focusing on her surroundings. She saw herself in the small hospital room. She saw the helpless faces of her teammates. She saw the blood.


End file.
